yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How do I use it on Myspace, LiveJournal, and other sites that don't allow Javascript but do allow Flash?:' : You can use the Flash player. '''''How do I link to some of the audio files in a page but not all? : Put class="htrack" into the audio files that you want. Once any audio link has this, any audio link that doesn't have it will be skipped. For example: This link will be played This link will NOT be played Is this for playing the Yahoo! Music Unlimited subscription service in the browser? : That is one of the things the media player can do. See Yahoo! Music Unlimited and the Media Player. Does the Yahoo! Media Player play Yahoo! audio content? : The media player only plays Yahoo! hosted content when it is embedded in Yahoo! sites like music.yahoo.com. The Yahoo! Media Player is blocking part of the page, how do I minimize it? : To minimize the Player, click the white arrow at the far right of the Player interface. This will cause the player to shrink down to a small gray rectangle at the bottom left side of the page. If audio is playing, a green circle will pulse in the center of the gray rectangle. If no audio is playing, the green circle will not be present. The Yahoo! Media Player is blocking part of the page, how do I move it out of the way? : To move the Player, click the white arrow at the far right of the Player interface. This will cause the player to shrink down to a small gray rectangle at the bottom left side of the page. If audio is playing, a green circle will pulse in the center of the gray rectangle. If no audio is playing, the green circle will not be present. The player can not be dragged to another position on the page at this time. I hear audio playing, but I don’t see the Yahoo! Media Player. How do I control the player and stop the audio? : If you are not able to see the Yahoo! Media Player, then it is probably in minimized mode. At the bottom left side of the page, you should see a grey rectangle with a pulsing green light. This green light pulses when a song is playing. To reveal the player controls, move your mouse pointer over the rectangle with the green light. When you mouse over the rectangle, the player controls will appear and you can click the pause button to stop playback. To expand the player to maximized mode, click the white arrow to the far right of the player. The player will expand to show the song information and will remain maximized until you click the white arrow to the right of the player. Sometimes when listening to audio with the Yahoo! Media Player, the volume control stops working. What is going on and how can I adjust the volume? : Certain types of audio files behave differently in different browsers and unfortunately, not all of the player controls can be made available in these cases. If playing a Windows Media file in Firefox or a browser other than Internet Explorer, the Yahoo! Media Player is unable to control the volume. To adjust the volume when the volume control on the Yahoo! Media Player is disabled, use the volume control on your speakers or adjust the system volume on your computer. How do I purchase the audio I’m listening to on the Yahoo! Media Player? : The website that is hosting the audio you are listening to may have links to buy the audio on their site. You can also click the song information links in the player to search for the audio to buy from an online retailer.